Anime's Cupid
by Suzaku Namikaze
Summary: Un ángel ha venido ha ayudar a las parejas tímidas e indecisas, con tan solo algunas cositas puedes conseguir que la persona que amas se te confiese pero siempre y cuando haya un indicio de amor o un amor correspondido. Pequeñas y cortas historias.


Hola a todooooos

hoy vengo con un nuevo fic que no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo hago

es un fanfic hecho por mi ototo, el dijo que no lo publicara pero hicimos un trato

si tenia buena aceptacion lo seguiria publicando pero sino entonces lo retiraria

todo depende de ustedes y sus reviews

espero se diviertaaan

es muy tierno shiii

Les dejo para que leaaaaaaaaaaan

nos veremoooos

* * *

El Cupido del Anime

Introducción:

Yo soy la persona que quiere hacer realidad los deseos de los enamorados o las enamoradas, que no pueden confesar su amor, aparezco como una persona normal, pero después busco a la persona que no puede confesarse y le digo: para obtener mis servicios necesitas darme: un mechón de cabello de él/ella, un mechón de cabello tuyo, un objeto especial que compartan y su aroma de él/ella, después dármelo para crear un dulce, pastel o algo parecido que le guste al chico/chica que te gusta y dárselo, pero si no me dan los objetos antes de 48 horas, no podré hacer nada y se quedaran así para siempre. Este regalo no hace enamorarse a las personas de otros solo ayuda a que tu persona amada confiese lo que siente o aclare sus ideas.

Capítulo 1: Un amor muy extraño (Io x Tsumiki de Acchi Kocchi)

Primero fui a una secundaria a mirar la situación entre un tal Io Otonashi y una tal Tsumiki Miniwa, así que trate de entrar a su grupo, aunque ellos me invitaron a entrar a su grupo así que no tuve que hacer nada ya que ellos me vieron agradable, después de clase sugerí que fuéramos al cine, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y nos dirigimos para allá, en el camino hablaban mientras yo curiosamente miraba lo que hacía Tsumiki por acercarse a Io o decirle algo, yo seguía observando hasta que llegamos al cine, ellos me dijeron que como era el nuevo, yo eligiera la película, Mayoi me dijo que eligiera la de Terror para que Tsumiki se asustara y le dé un abrazo a Io, así que elegí esa, durante la película vi que Tsumiki estaba asustada al igual que Hime, así que Io la abrazo para que no tuviera miedo y Tsumiki se desmayó, después que termino la película cada uno se fue a su casa, aunque Io tuvo que llevar a Tsumiki a su casa para saber si no le pasaba nada, entonces yo lo seguí a escondidas para saber que iba a pasar, aunque él me vio y yo tuve que salir de mi escondite, él me dijo: "Qué haces siguiéndome", a lo que yo respondí: "Es que quería saber que iba a pasar con Tsumiki y si podía llevarla a su casa", a lo que él me dijo: "Está bien, pero no vayas a hacerle nada malo", vi que él estaba un poco sonrojado, yo le dije: "No te preocupes, sería incapaz de hacerle nada malo", así Io se fue después que la lleve a su casa, espere a que se despertara, espere 2 horas y media, después que se despertara le dije: "Oh ya despertaste te estaba esperando para decirte algo". Ella me dijo que era, yo le dije:" Te estuve observando y me di cuenta de que amas a Io, y yo he venido a ayudarte", ella se sorprendió de lo que le dije, y me dijo que como podría ayudarla, yo le dije:" Si quieres mis servicios, ósea mi ayuda necesitas estas cosas: un mechón de cabello de Io, un mechón de cabello tuyo, algún objeto que compartan en especial y el aroma de Io que lo puedes conseguir de su ropa cuando los consigas me los tienes que dar para hacer un chocolate de amor para Io que le guste tanto que se atreva a confesarte sus sentimientos ", pero le digo algo más: "Tienes que dármelos antes de 48 horas empezando desde mañana porque si no te quedaras así con Io para siempre, si quieres puedes obtener ayuda pero no le digas a nadie de mi identidad secreta, sino me estarían pidiendo miles de favores y no me gusta intervenir en eso, porque como te dije soy un Ángel que solo ayuda a las personas que quieren confesarse ", así Tsumiki se hizo la difícil tarea de encontrar los objetos y obtener el amor de su ser querido.

Al día siguiente Tsumiki pidió ayuda a sus amigos para que le ayudaran con la difícil tarea que tenía que hacer, ellos no preguntaron él porque, solo la ayudaron porque sí. Después Tsumiki le dijo a Io:"I-Io te gustaría que e-estudiáramos después de clases", ella se sonrojo, a lo que él dijo: "Bueno", todo estaba saliendo bien de acuerdo al plan, después se reunieron en la casa de Io para "estudiar", aunque lo que realmente iban a hacer era poner el plan en acción, después de un rato llegaron los demás, aunque Io no se lo esperaba, después de que terminamos, algunos estuvimos jugando con Io, otros hablando o viendo televisión, después de 2 horas Io, Sakaki y Kyoya se quedaron dormidos, era la oportunidad perfecta Mayoi sigilosamente le corto un mechón a Io, después buscaron la camisa de Io y silenciosamente la pusieron en su bolso. Después que los chicos se despertaron, cada uno se despidió de Io y se fueron. En la casa de Tsumiki todos se reunieron para llamarme y yo aparecí, se sorprendieron de mi presencia porque nunca pensaron que alguien con esa apariencia podría ser un ángel, yo les dije: "Esperen esta no es mi apariencia real, solo la utilizo para acercarme a ver la situación de la persona que no se puede confesar, esta es mi apariencia real", ante ellos apareció un ser alado con un traje negro largo y descalzo, las chicas excepto Tsumiki(claro está) se les salió sangre de la nariz al verme. Yo dije:" Por favor tranquilícense, ejem bueno a lo que vine: Tsumiki tienes los objetos que te mande a buscar". Tsumiki dijo: "Sí aquí están: el mechón de cabello de Io-kun, Mi mechón, su camisa con su aroma y este traje de gato que hizo Io para mí". "Bueno ya que hiciste un buen trabajo, hare el chocolate de Amor que te prometí, me tomara 30 minutos" dije. Esperamos a que estuviera el chocolate, después se lo di a Tsumiki y le dije a ella y a los demás: "Ya está, Io se lo tiene que comer si se lo come otra persona se enamorara de ti, así que cuiden el chocolate y ya saben que nadie se lo coma OYERON"."Y porque tú no lo vigilas"-Me dijo Sakaki,"Es que yo ya me tengo que ir y también sería muy sospechoso, tengo que ayudar a otras personas, solo estaré como espíritu ahí para ver que el chocolate funcione, por si acaso"- yo les dije a todos. Al día siguiente después de clases Io y Tsumiki se encontraron solos en el salón y Tsumiki sonrojada le dijo a Io:"T-Toma hice este chocolate para t-ti", Io le dijo: "Gracias, no debiste molestarte". Todos los demás afuera viendo el momento. Io probo el chocolate, después de un momento Tsumiki le dijo: "I-Io estas bien", después que se levantó Io tomo la mejilla de Tsumiki, lentamente se acercó y le dio un beso. Tsumiki quedo sorprendida, después Io le dijo "Hice esto porque te amo Tsumiki", Tsumiki sonrojada le dijo:"Y-Yo también te amo Io-kun" y se dieron otro beso. Tsumiki se sentía feliz porque por fin había conseguido el amor de Io con ese pequeñito empujoncito. Entre los arbustos aparecieron 6 cabezas que eran los amigos de ambos chicos, era un momento tan mágico el ver a la pareja compartiendo un bonito abrazo pero como en todas las ocasiones una persona "entrometida" malogra esa atmosfera tan tierna. "¡Waaaa! ¡El chocolate mágico fun…!" toda palabra de parte de Mayoi fue silenciada por una mega patada voladora de parte de Tsumiki que luego de estar un poco más tranquila se acercó a Io y lo abrazo a la vez que se sonrojaba además de que las chicas presentes veía la escena con corazones y desangramientos masivos.

* * *

Bueno ESE FUE EL PRIMER CAPIII!

Ahhhhh espero sea bien aceptado habra conti indefinida ya que el autor necesita tiempo para su inspiracion shiii


End file.
